The Final Battle
by Lady.Maud.from.Catsburg
Summary: AH-AU. Taken from 'In the Age of Empires' fanfiction by Cynder Vampire. The cry of war was sounded. A sea of blue trampled over the green of the field. Blue and red, as if water was mixing with blood in an ocean of death. This was the Final Battle.


Okay, so let's start with the basic.

This One-Shot was inspired upon an _**awesome**_ Fanfiction called 'In the Age of Empires', written by Cynder Vampire.

You should _really_ go read it.

Because, for one, it's an _**AWESOME**_ Fanfiction, and for two, you need it to understand what the heck is going on here.

This, of course, is dedicated to the splendid _Cynder Vampire_, for letting me write this and for writing '_In the Age of Empires_' in the first place.

Ok, I'm rambling, so let's get with it.

**NOTE****: **In this One-shot, Bella and the kids, though they _were _kidnapped by the French, got away to run back home, **not** Edward's camp. Therefore, Edward hasn't seen Bella since his departure and he hasn't met Masen nor Isabelle.

Original Fanfiction: '_In the Age of Empires_' by _Cynder Vampire_.

Secondary Fanfiction: '_The Final Battle_' by _Cacheli_.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and ITAOE belongs to Cynder Vampire.

**----------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

**The F****inal Battle**

_Suddenly, the cry of war was sounded. A sea of blue trampled over the green of the field. The trebuchets fired and men in red flooded down to splash against the blue. My mind changed to see the armies swirling. Blue and red. It was as if water was mixing with blood in an ocean of death. Brego reared eagerly and I kicked his sides. We rode down into the field, screaming __cries of war as loud as we could._

After putting down another French soldier, I took a peak around the battlefield. My sword firm in my right hand and my left clutching fiercely to Brego's leash, I saw the blue overpowering over the red, –the element of surprise didn't do us any good.

I cursed under my breath and charged towards another horde of blue soldiers fighting against some of my men.

The French cried under the blades of our swords, and as soon as that group was down, I heard a sigh at my side. I turned around.

"When will Cedric arrive?" Joshua, one of the youngest, asked, fear written across his face. "They are overpowering us quickly; I don't know how much longer we can stand."

I shook my head and gave him an encouraging smile. "They'll be here soon, don't give up Josh."

He nodded and ran off to help keeping the tussle on our good side.

I sighed and looked around again. A blur of blue rushed past me and I started struggling with a French soldier. He had a nice flourish language for what I could understand. Soon enough it was all matter of who was faster to attack, and I was.

Retreating my glistening red sword from his chest, I grimaced and sighed. When will peace arrive?

"Edward, lookout!" I heard Jasper cry.

I pulled Brego's leash quickly, pushing him forward as I saw a shadow above my shoulders. I heard the distinctive sound of a sword cutting air at the same time as a painful cry. I made Brego turn around. Jasper was already pulling his sword out of our opponent when I got next to him.

"Thanks, man." I sighed, and patted his back lightly. "That was close!"

He chuckled, "You better watch yourself better, Eddie boy. We want Bella and your kid to get you back."

I nodded fiercely and smiled.

The battle kept on going, the cold weather meaning nothing to our sweaty and heavy bodies. I cleaved another soldier's neck and took a deep breath. The salty, unique scent of blood filling my nostrils.

I looked around the battlefield once again, grimacing. I could only see a few of our men standing and the French kept on coming for more. This didn't look good at all. Emmett, who earlier had been knocked off of him mount, made his newfound horse leap forward and stood next to me.

"You found a horse." I stated, still analyzing the damages.

Emmett sighed next to me, "Yes, I took it from a French soldier."

I nodded. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was grimacing as well.

"You know it too." I said.

He nodded. "We're not coming back."

I sighed and felt my eyes burn. I blinked a few times to get the tears away. "I just wish I would've been able to meet my child." I stated, looking down. "To hold Bella one last time."

Emmett kept an understanding silence next to me, and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

Suddenly, we heard a loud, war cry that made my heart jump.

"For King and Country!"

I looked up, and a smile spread across my face as I took in the view. Cedric had arrived with Leo's shipment. The soldiers in red ran from their place at the left of the battlefield. My heart raced. Emmett cried next to me.

"For Lord Edward!"

His war cry was answered immediately. I threw my head back in laughter and looked at Emmett; he shrugged.

"You should get some acknowledgment too, Eddie." He winked at me and ran towards the battle.

Brego rammed forward, impatient to run into battle. I chuckled and pulled his bridle, charging towards the hotspot of the encounter. I looked up to where the army of red kept on running on our help. My heart thundered as I saw one distinctive figure standing in the middle of the running soldiers.

His horse reared on his back legs violently as he pulled his sword up in the air and cried a loud war cry, one that marked him as an experienced soldier.

King Leo; his hair blowing in the cold wind, his face pulled up into a mischievous grin. He was the image of rule, of power and death. His cold eyes stood on my moving figure and his grin spread. He nodded to me before letting out another cry, charging towards the battlefield with the soldiers on his heels.

...

"Victory!" Emmett cried in a deep, booming voice as he stood next to me and few others at the front of our troops.

"Victory!!" Was the immediate answer, and men started dismounting off of their horses and hugging and shaking each others hands, congratulating each other.

Victory, without a doubt. I smiled widely and dismounted Brego, patting his snout lightly. We won. Bodies of soldiers dressed in blue, and regretfully some in red, lied across the battlefield, covered in blood. The image was devastating, and I had to look away for it not to ruin my happiness. I survived; I was coming back to Bella, at last.

I felt and heard someone ran to me, hugging my shoulders and locking his hands over my chest. I chuckled and turned around, hugging him back.

"We won!" Jasper cried high and excitedly in my ear, through the cheers of our fellows soldiers.

I chuckled cheerily. "Yes we did!"

I felt Emmett's big, hunky hand smack my shoulder lightly. Jasper and I parted and looked at him. His smile was bright and toothy and he pulled both of us into a bear hug. I chuckled and Jasper coughed.

"Emmett, he's turning purple." I laughed. "The battle didn't kill him; I'd hate to explain Alice you did."

He laughed jolly and let us go. Jasper made a few intakes of breath, but didn't stop smiling.

I was congratulated by many of our merry man, happy for our victory.

William shook my hand fiercely. "We would've done nothing without you, Edward." He said, his eyes shining with pride.

I shrugged, smiling. As I was about to respond, though, a deeper voice cut in.

"Nothing in deed," King Leo said, smirking at us. William let go of me when Leo placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are very grateful for your services," He took my hand right hand in his left one, smiling, "You've been a loyal servitor to me and to the country." As he talked, the crowd grew silent. "Am I right?" He cheered loudly.

Cries of war and victory spread through the troops, and I chuckled light-heartedly and locked stares with Leo, who was smiling. I smiled too, hoping this could finally be the breach in our stupid enmity.

"Well done, Edward. Or should I say, Lord Edward." He grinned and chuckled. I mirrored him. He pulled the hand he'd been shaking, pushing me into a half-hug, our arms trapped between us.

As I collided with his chest, I felt a sickening, searing ache ran all the way through my torso. My face twisted in pain and my eyes widened entirely. My arm fell from around Leo's back and sprinted over my stomach.

My fingertips touched the cold, sharp blade of the royal sword, –the sword that was ripping my body apart, going from the pitch of my stomach to between the blades of my back.

I pulled my face away from Leo's shoulder, my breath coming in silent and painful gasps, crushing with his cheeks. He shifted the weapon upon my insides, making my already broad eyes wider than ever. I groaned lightly as the pain became unbearable.

King Leo chuckled, his hair blowing in the cold wind, his face pulled up into a mischievous grin.

His cold eyes stood on my still figure and his grin spread.

He pulled the blade out of me violently; my breath came ragged, wild and sudden. I fell to the floor, helpless. The silence was deathly.

I refused to close my wide eyes as they filled with tears, and from my situation I took in the bewildered and shocked expressions of Jasper and Emmett, of William and Dominic… I gasped again as darkness started taking over me.

_Isab__ella, my child… I'm so sorry…_

The last I saw was my attacker and his wide, grim smirk. "Guess you won't be able to usurp my throne now…" He talked, but his words sounded slurry.

Tears of both physical and emotional pain coursed through my cheeks as I looked at King Leo.

He was the image of rule.

Of power and death.

I just never guessed it would be my death.


End file.
